


Broken Glass

by 8bitcyborg



Series: Lovewatch Birthday Fics Collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pity Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Unrequited love hurts. But even though a broken heart will mend with time, there’s no shame in finding solace in a soul sharing the same curse.You are not my cure, you are simply consolation. A way for me to forget, if only for a little while.»





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosisalwayshere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosisalwayshere/gifts).



> Happy Birthday (in advance), Sparrow!
> 
> Enjoy this angst fest please, it nearly broke me!
> 
> PS: It is not 100% necessary, but if you want to enjoy this story and it's context to the fullest please read Suffer the Silence first!

Being a Blackwatch operative naturally meant that you were exceptionally skilled in stealth and covert ops. Doubly so if you also were the son of a prominent Yakuza clan leader and thus having been raised as both a ninja and an assassin.  
Jack curses softly to himself as his search for Genji Shimada continues to be fruitless. The cyborg has hidden well, too well. With McCree finally out of danger it was about time Shimada opened his mouth and told them his side of the story for the botched mission. Perhaps he’d like to divulge some other, more personal information as well. Keeping things bottled up wouldn’t do anyone anything good. He knew for a fact it was eating Angela up day by day that the man kept his cards so close to his chest. She wanted to help, they all did, Jack only wished Genji could truly see that.  
He sighs in defeat as he turns and walks back to his office, swapping his stuffy Strike Commander uniform for much lighter training gear. It was getting late, but sleep proved to be elusive still.  
He has half a mind to contact Gabe over the coms, inviting him over to a friendly competition on their personal shooting range, but his hand falls away when the com stays silent and he remembers that Gabe is with McCree in Angela’s med bay. Has been for the past few days. Ran from an important meeting earlier in the afternoon the second he received Angela’s text that McCree was awake. He swallows around the nagging lump threatening to form in his throat.

He manages to get through a few solo rounds before he doesn’t feel like training anymore. Instead he opts for digging out his and Gabe’s hidden stash of liquor. There were times when they would both sneak off together with the excuse to train, only to crack open a few beers and spend a few precious hours in comfortable conversation together. Those moments were so far and few inbetween now.  
The bottle goes to his lips the moment his back hits the wall, his legs spread out wide. When did he start feeling so tired?

“You know why, idiot.” he half whispers to himself, taking another swig. He’s lost in thought and second guessing for a while before he catches movement in the corner of his eye. Soft footsteps and the faint sounds of metal joints approaches him. _‘So this is where he has been hiding…’_  
He doesn’t say anything as Genji Shimada sits down next to him, mirroring his own worn out pose. Jack reluctantly holds out his already half empty bottle to him, which the ninja accepts without a word.  
Hydraulics hiss and click as the visor over Genji’s mouth retracts seamlessly and he takes a large gulp of the offered liquor.

“Nice hiding place huh.” Jack says casually, tilting his head to the side, the concrete wall cool against his chin. Genji gives an ever so slight nod in response, tipping his head back and letting more liquor run past his lips.

“I am sorry, Commander Morrison.” he says after a while, voice strained. Jack listens intently. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I got so angry with him. I said some things that I really regret and he just... “

Genji sighs and huffs, pressing the back of his head against the cool concrete as he chugs the rest of the liquor bottle. Jack should have stopped him, but he was _finally_ talking, and he desperately needed info on what the hell had happened out on their mission. Genji takes a shaky breath, putting the now empty bottle down on the floor beside him.

“He argued with Reyes over the coms. I’m not exactly sure what was said, as they have a private com they occasionally use between them.”

Jack frowns at this. Private coms were fine and dandy, but using them for unrelated talk and arguments, and out on a mission as well? Wasn’t exactly by the book. Genji leans over him, snatching and opening another bottle. Jack doesn’t stop him this time either.

“Jesse was really upset after. Kept missing his shots, not focusing at all.”

Genji pauses to take another sip of liquor, passing it over to Jack after. Well they had gotten so far, why the fuck not.

“We had gotten what we came for, extraction was on its way, I told him we needed to get going but he insisted on sweeping the rest of the fuckers. Our order were to secure the objective in question, then do a sweep _if_ the circumstances allowed it. In my opinion it was too risky, Johnson, Zhang and Adams all agreed.”

Genji pauses again, pain all too evident in his eyes.

“So I told them to get outta there with the objective while I stayed behind with Jesse. I gave him an earful, Commander Morrison, right there on the battlefield. Please forgive my insolence.”

Jack isn’t surprised. Genji was known for being volatile. He usually stayed in his lane on missions, but everyone has a breaking point, and it is so evident Genji has been pushed even closer to his.

“Thing is… Jesse…” Genji bites his lip as if trying to silence himself. His knuckles are going white from gripping the bottle in his hand. Good thing he’s holding it in his flesh hand.

“Jesse doesn’t think highly of himself, Commander Morrison. Well, I don’t think highly of myself either.” A pause, a bitter laugh. “But at least I’m not willing to sacrifice my _life_ for a mission.”

“He said he needed to prove himself to Reyes, prove that he was worthy. I told him Reyes could fuck off with his crap. That if he ever told Jesse he wasn’t worthy, I would personally be the one to cut his balls off. This is when Jesse got mad with me. Cue a few minutes of throwing insults at each other and then he jumped off the building, right into the fray. I stalled, I was angry, but I couldn’t leave him, I could never leave Jesse like that. When I found him he had already lost his arm, severed cleanly off. Somehow we managed to do the sweep. Zhang and Adams came back for us, Johnson got the objective to safety. You know the rest from there.”

It’s a lot to take in. Leave it to Gabe to hand-pick _several_ hotheads for his organization. Jack sighs, the second bottle almost empty between them. Beside him Genji’s breath hitches.

“I just… I love him so much, Commander Morrison…”

It takes all of Jack’s willpower to not suck in an audible breath hearing Genji’s words. A crushing feeling of familiarity washes over his skin.  
Genji’s voice sounds so broken. He sounds lost, vulnerable, balancing close to a precipice he’s undoubtedly seen many times before. Jack swallows, the nagging feeling in the back of his head something that just won’t let go.

“Him, and Reyes… In Angela’s med bay.” Genji whispers. Jack doesn’t want to hear this, he really doesn’t. He’s been dancing around this, avoiding it for all it’s worth.

“Even if Jesse saw fit to love someone like me-”

“-why would he choose me over Reyes…”

The confirmation is like a blow to Jack’s stomach. So the rumours were true then... He’s had his suspicions, but he always quashed them mercilessly whenever they reared their ugly heads. Too trusting in Gabe, too blind to truly see. Perhaps he had also been very thoroughly in denial. He sighs wearily, face in his palms.  
They’d always been close, and Jack had always wanted more. Work, obligations and professionalism had kept him from ever exploring it.  
He _had_ lowkey made his peace with the fact that they could never be more than what they already were, but Genji’s confirmation had hit a lot harder than he thought it would. He’s actually feeling kind of nauseous.

“Commander?” Genji says softly. Jack chuckles tiredly.

“I’m sorry, Agent Shimada. It’s a lot to take in. I am under much pressure these days, forgive my lack of professionalism here.”

Genji only nods in response as he rises to his feet, a look in his eyes Jack can’t really place.

“Thank you for letting me vent, and... “ he gestures to the empty liquor bottles. “Our little secret, huh?”

“If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.” Jack replies, offering him a crooked smile. Genji gives him a tired salute before he’s off, scrambling up and over the wall like the ninja he is. Jack’s head hits the concrete wall again, a soft _‘fuck’_ spilling from his lips. How he longed back to the old days, and to SEP.

* * *

He’s barely managed to get out of the shower and put on a pair of sweatpants before there’s a series of knocks on his door. It’s late, and usually only one person would think of coming over at this hour. A tiny spark of hope lights in Jack’s stomach as he swipes his card to unlock his door. It’s not Gabe waiting outside.

It’s Genji.

“Agent Shimada?” Jack inquires as he steps aside to let Genji in.

“You love him don’t you?” Genji asks with no preamble. Jack’s mouth morphs into a tight line.

“I am not sure I follow?” he tries.

“Reyes.”

 _‘Ah.’_ He should protest, deny, throw Genji off the trail, but it’s going to be useless isn’t it? He chooses instead to give him a short nod, no words needed.

“I see.” Genji replies, voice betraying no emotion.  
The next few seconds are a blur as Genji moves and backs Jack up into the wall, hands on either side of Jack’s head as he stands up on tippy toes to get to eye level with him. Up this close Jack can see how his red irises _glow_ faintly in the semi-dark room. He’s already retracted his faceplate, rendering Jack able to see all his scars up close. There’s a prominent one sliced down his lower lip on the right side. A surge of temptation boils in Jack’s gut as Genji runs his tongue over his bottom lip and over the scar.

“Please…” Genji rasps. His breath smells faintly of alcohol.

“You’re drunk.” Jack can hear himself say.

“No, I’m sad, and I want you to console me. Make me forget, if only for a little while.” Genji whispers, leaning in to nip at Jack’s neck. Jack would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good, that it had been quite a while. But this was wrong, for quite a few reasons.  
As if on cue a stream of pictures of Gabe, and McCree comes unbidden into his mind. Of Gabe’s face lighting up whenever McCree hits the bullseye on a target. Of McCree sneaking glances at Gabe’s ass on the running track. Of them doing their ridiculous secret handshake. Of them, molded together, naked in frantic heat, locked away in Gabe’s room, fucking passiona-

“Jack.” Genji’s voice drags him out of his dangerous train of thought, and he is about to chastise him for using his name and not his title, but he stops as his eyes meets the cyborgs. They’re smoldering with fire, his lips so tempting in all their pouting glory. Genji has such a nice face, even with all the scars. (Who was he kidding, he loved scars, Gabe also had a ton of scars and he was beauti-)  
A flicker of anger passes through him as he realises how Gabe is permeating his every thought. How he compares everything, and everyone to Gabe.  
He grabs Genji by the waist, throwing caution to the wind and kissing the man hard. Deal with everything later. He was a master of cleaning up in the aftermath of disasters after all. Fuck Gabe, fuck McCree. Fuck Genji, but in a _whole different way_.  
Genji groans against Jack’s lips, his hands around Jack’s neck as he starts grinding their hips together.

“How does it work with you?” Jack asks, voice deep and rough. “I haven’t exactly studied your medical records on an intimate level.” A notable shiver runs through Genji at Jack’s words.

“The same as with everyone else, I am just _part_ cyborg after all. I am _fully functional_ down there so to speak.” Genji replies. Jack finds the desperation in the younger man’s voice so delicious.

“Good.” Jack says, kissing him again, harder this time. They move to Jack’s bedroom, hands everywhere, lips colliding in a feverish dance.  
Jack pulls the oversized hoodie Genji has chosen to wear over his head, exposing his naked skin and metal parts. His mouth closes over Genji’s exposed nipple, making him release a shaky breath and a groan. They fall back onto Jack’s bed, Genji on his back as Jack kisses every part of exposed, creamy skin, paying extra attention to all his scars. He’s curious however, of how much Genji is able to feel with his metal parts. He brings the cyborgs right hand up to his lips, making eye contact as he kisses each digit. There’s a whimper from Genji, one that Jack can’t really place. He’s about to ask when Genji interrupts him, voice soft.

“I can’t really feel that, but it’s nice that you’re doing it.”

Jack’s heart twists in his chest. This was supposed to be a quick fuck, no strings attached, no _feelings_ involved. Who was Jack to talk. He wasn’t exactly good at being detached from anything at all.  
He trails his fingers down Genji’s arm, the metal is cold and smooth. Not before he reaches the red silicone parts does he get a bodily reaction.

“Angela’s experimental synthetic muscles.” Genji clarifies. “It’s weak, but I can feel your touch there.” Jack continues his exploring touches for a little while longer, trailing over vents, cables and wires. Genji bites his lip as Jack’s fingers skirt on the border between metal and skin, much more sensitive there than elsewhere. He’s fascinated with it. (But also what was he doing?)  
He doesn’t get any time to mull it over as Genji grabs him by the shoulders, pulling him down to mash their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

“Please, Jack, I need you to just- I need you to fuck me~” Genji groans into his mouth. There’s something about hearing his own name desperately spilling from someone’s lips like that. It has Jack’s nerves alight with fire, his cock rock hard in his sweatpants. Genji breathes shakily as he sides his sweatpants off and reaches down somewhere between his legs, clicks and hisses filtering out into the room as plates and tech shifts, exposing his lower body and letting his own cock spring free.

“Not bad.” Jack says huskily, not wasting any time, deft fingers already curling around the younger’s cock, stroking him in long, lazy movements. Genji gasps and moans, his mouth seeking out Jack’s again. He so eager, so wanton. It’s safe to assume he doesn’t get this kind of attention often. Jack gives him what he wants, a messy kiss with lots of tongue.  
Jack fishes out the bottle of lube he keeps in his nightstand, the amount used so far having been exclusively for solo endeavours. Genji’s already spreading his legs for him, giving him a heated look. Jack kisses his neck as he slides his fingers over the rim of Genji’s hole, coaxing some wonderful moans from the younger man.

“You don’t have to go easy on me~” Genji says, hand curling around Jack’s bicep. “I promise you I won’t break. Just- give it to me, _hard_.” Jack doesn’t often take orders from others, this time however, he does. The first finger slides inside all the way in one go. Genji arches his back, a pathetic whimper spilling from his lips. Jack doesn’t give him any reprieve, thrusting his finger inside a few times before the second one joins the first.

“Ah~ Fuck~” Genji groans, clawing at Jack’s shoulders, uncharacteristically nuzzling the older man’s cheek.

“How many do you want?” Jack murmurs into Genji’s ear. He gets a soft chuckle in response.

“I told you just give-”

“How many, _agent_?” he orders, feeling Genji shiver in his arms.

“Three.” Genji replies, voice raspy and thick. Jack suspects he gets off on getting ordered around. He obliges immediately, three fingers in to the hilt. Genji pants roughly against Jack’s neck as the older man fingers him nice and open.  
Jack wipes his fingers on his bed sheets before slipping out of his own sweatpants and boxes, and grabs the bottle of lube again, hissing as he applies the cold substance to his flushed cock. He strokes himself a few times, biting his lip in anticipation of what he is about to do. It has been way too long. Genji is flat on his back, again his eyes are smouldering, inviting, looking as if he wants to devour Jack. He won’t deny it, Genji is attractive. He looks dangerous (and he is to be honest) and it turns Jack on more than he wants to admit.

“Have at me, _commander_.” Genji says huskily, licking his lips, and Jack is done for. He takes a hold of Genji’s thighs and shoves his legs further apart, lining himself up with his slick hole. The languid moan and the arch of Genji’s back as Jack slides inside him is to die for. Heat surges in his stomach and slinks up his spine. Genji is real hot and tight. He buries his face in the crook of Genji’s neck, inhaling the unique scent, a blend of warm metal and light musk. He thrusts roughly, savouring all the sounds he can wring out of the cyborg. Genji wraps his legs around Jack’s waist, his fingers digging into the commander’s back, leaving scratches all over.

“Uhn, harder, please~” Genji pleads, moving to meet Jack’s thrusts. Jack rewards his begging by slamming even harder into him, capturing his mouth in a rough kiss and swallowing those delicious sounds.

“Just, uhn, _wreck me_ , Jack, please- please~”

Genji’s got one of the filthiest mouths Jack has ever met. It might be the situation, their ranks, the whole mess they’re in, but it goes straight to Jack’s dick anyways. He motions for Genji to rise and turn around, briefly slipping out of him. Genji does as he is told, turning and bracing his arms against the wall. _‘Good boy.’_  
Jack wastes no time in thrusting inside of him again, chest pressed against his back, nuzzling his neck as he finds his pace again.

“Touch yourself for me.” he whispers, kissing Genji’s naked flesh shoulder. There’s a small whimper coming from Genji’s as he obeys Jack’s command, his legs spreading a little wider and he starts working his own cock.  
Jack slides his fingers down Genji’s artificial spine, marveling the tech briefly, not missing the shiver and the shaky breath Genji exhales. Angela was onto something.  
His hands cups Genji’s ass next, kneading the glorious flesh, admiring how his cock disappears all the way inside of the man, rim stretched so tight.  
He caresses the tight ring of muscle carefully with a finger, pleased when Genji gasps and almost falls over. His thighs are shaking and he almost sobs with the pleasure Jack is giving him.  
Jack finally moves his hands to hold onto Genji’s waist, slamming hard and mercilessly into him. Genji’s moans are loud, Jack’s quarters are soundproof. Thank fuck. Genji is stroking himself frantically in time with Jack’s thrusts, his cheek pressed flush against the wall. He whimpers, a soft _‘So close~’_ uttered into the air.  
It only takes a few more thrusts for him to come messily in his hand, a ragged moan spilling from his lips.  
Jack isn’t far behind, about to pull out and finish with his hand when Genji’s hand grabs his wrist.

“No. Inside.” he says, voice rough and husky.

Jack still doesn’t take orders that often, this time, he does it again.  
He thrusts roughly a few times before burying all the way inside, velvet heat enveloping all of him and pushing him over the precipice of pleasure. He groans against Genji’s sweaty neck, arms tight around the cyborg’s torso.  
They slide off the wall, falling spent on Jack’s bed. After a few minutes of silence mixed with gradually calming breathing, Genji sits up, his back against Jack. Jack doesn’t need to see his face to know.

“You came here for consolation. The only consolation I can give you is that I don’t feel much better either.”

“We tried. It was good sex at least.”

Genji leaves without looking at him, feeling just as hollow as Jack. Yeah, the sex had been real nice. He wants to pretend he’s going to feel it in the morning, but the super soldier serum will have done its job by then, rendering him refreshed and repaired come morning.

At least his _body_ will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
